Les pensées d'une âme solitaire
by Anamena
Summary: Piégé dans un sort, le corps de Klaus ne peut plus exister. Mais ses pensées, elles, continuent toujours de vivre, pour notre plus grand plaisir. Entrez dans la tête d'un personnage fou de rage mais aussi terriblement seul.


**One-shot Vampire Diaries**

Le vide. Voilà à peu près tout ce que je ressens à présent. Quelle étrange sensation. C'est comme si je tombais dans un vide infini tout en restant sur place, certainement enfermé au fond d'un cachot ou dans les profondeurs d'un lac de la région. Je ne sens plus aucun de mes muscles ou de mes os. A vrai dire, je suis bien incapable de confirmer s'il me reste encore un corps.

Je pense, oui, mais pas tout le temps. J'ai parfois l'impression que je me réveille d'un long sommeil brumeux et sans rêves- sans toutefois pouvoir ouvrir les yeux et me réveiller complétement. Depuis combien de temps suis-je dans cet état ? Il me faut parfois plusieurs minutes (ou bien plusieurs heures/jours/semaines/mois, comment le saurais-je ?) avant de me rappeler comment j'en suis arrivé là. Comment j'ai pu me retrouver emprisonner dans un sortilège qui m'empêche tout mouvement sans pour autant arrêter le flux –quelques fois distendu- de mes pensées. Et puis je me souviens. Les évènements sont parfois embrouillés dans mon cerveau, mais la situation m'apparait toutefois claire comme de l'eau de roche : une fois de plus, j'ai était trahi…

Les frères Salvatore ont sûrement dû m'emprisonner quelque part pour qu'aucun de mes frères et sœurs ne me retrouvent. Quel plan ingénieux. Je me demande encore comment j'ai pu tomber si facilement dans ce piège. Moi, Niklaus Michaelson, vampire originel âgé de plus de mille ans, et hybride le puissant de la Terre de surcroit, me voilà prisonnier d'un sort, jeté par une vulgaire sorcière de seconde zone, aidée par deux misérables vampires, un humain en manque de sensations fortes et un batard d'hybride incapable d'obéir aux ordres. Et pourquoi ? Pour sauver cette idiote de Doppelgänger… Elena Gilbert. _Trainée_. Maintenant que je me retrouve coincé dans cette « prison », incapable de vivre, incapable de mourir, je trouve mon envie de créer des hybrides bien futile. Bien que cela n'empêchera pas une vengeance puissante et cruelle dès que je sortirais d'ici. Parce que oui, je sortirais d'ici tôt ou tard. Comme l'a fait mon père –si je peux encore l'appeler comme ça. Cette chère Rebekah va bien réussir à se rendre utile pour une fois et me retrouver. Ou peut-être que ce gosse arrogant qu'est Kol va retrouver un brin de lucidité parmi toutes ses pensées absurdes et venir aider son grand frère qui a besoin d'aide… Je ne pense pas une seule seconde que mon « sauveur » puisse être Elijah. Il doit être bien trop heureux que son frangin est enfin reçu la monnaie de sa pièce pour tout ce qu'il lui a fait endurer au cours de ces derniers siècles. Pauvre petit. J'ai presque la larme à l'œil. _Pitoyable_.

Mais voilà, personne ne vient. Ni les membres de ma fratrie, ni une de mes créations (les hybrides). Personne.

Une pensée me vient. Une horrible pensée. Écœurante. Affolante. Et surtout douloureuse. Je suis seul. Personne ne se soucie de moi, je ne manque à personne, et personne ne me veut près de lui. C'est pathétique. Je me suis démené toute ma chienne de vie pour être entourée, j'ai parcouru la terre pour briser ce sort et devenir un hybride, j'ai commencé à créer une armée pour être entouré. Et pourtant, je suis désespérément seul. A quoi tout cela à t-il servi ? Strictement à rien.

Je suis partagé entre la tristesse et la colère. Tristesse, parce que je sais que je ne peux compter que sur moi-même. Colère, parce que, même s'ils ne le remarquent pas, ou s'ils ne veulent pas le reconnaitre, j'ai tout fait pour eux. Pour ma fratrie : même si je les ai enfermés dans des cercueils pendant plusieurs années avec une dague plantée dans le cœur, mon but a toujours été de reformer notre famille. Ils n'apprécient pas mes méthodes ? Soit. Mais ils peuvent quand même avouer qu'ils me sont redevables. Qui sont-ils, ces misérables vermines, pour juger préférable de me voir croupir au fond d'un trou, piégé dans une malédiction. Ils oublient donc qui je suis ? Quant à mes hybrides, ils peuvent être sûrs que des que je sortirais, je les traquerais tous jusqu'au dernier dans le but de les faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. A commencer par Lockwood. Ce petit insecte insignifiant a cru courageux de me défier pour sauver le double. C'est simplement grotesque. Lui aussi ne sait pas qui je suis. Je suis son **maitre**, il me doit obéissance. Et même s'il a soit disant réussi à se défaire de mon emprise, il m'est toujours redevable. Je l'ai sauvé d'une existence douloureuse, rythmée au fil des pleines lunes. Et tout ce qu'il fait pour me remercier, c'est me trahir. Avorton. Pantin. Parasite. Traitre. _Sale chien_.

Je sens la rage monter de plus en plus en moi alors que le visage de Lockwood hante mon esprit. Mais il n'est pas le seul responsable. Stefan Salvatore. _Enfoiré_. Lui aussi se sent pousser des ailes dernièrement. Je me souviens de son regard lorsqu'il m'a empoigné le cœur pour me jeter le sort. Déterminé. Courageux. Fort. Mais aussi moqueur, arrogant, rieur. Il me balançait, d'un simple regard, toute la fierté qu'il avait de me jouer ce tour. Il me criait presque : « Je suis le plus fort ». Crétin. Moi qui l'avait épargné en souvenir des années 20. Me voilà pris au piège de ma propre gentillesse, miséricorde, bonté et j'en passe. Ils ne se rendent pas compte. J'aurais pu tous les tuer d'un seul coup de main. J'aurais pu les torturer, les menacer. Mais non, une fois de plus, j'ai été trop gentil. Ma clémence est mon plus vilain défaut visiblement.

Lorsque mes pensées ne sont pas entièrement tournées à insulter mes assassins, il m'arrive de penser à un plan de vengeance. Pour Stefan : Tuer Elena, puis Damon et enfin le faire mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Mes frangins, pour ne pas m'avoir secouru : je les mutilerais de toutes les façons possibles et inimaginables, puis je les tuerais dès qu'ils me supplieront de le faire. Cela risquerait d'être rapide pour la blonde, plus long pour les deux bouffons. Heureusement, Finn n'est plus là, je n'aurais pas à m'occuper de son cas. Lockwood : … Un blanc se crée dans mon esprit quand je pense à la meilleure façon de blesser cet avorton :

_**Tuer Caroline. **_

Mais en serais-je capable ? Après toute cette séduction, cette envie irrépressible de la voir chaque jour, ce besoin presque vital d'entendre le son de sa voix –qu'elle soit moqueuse, méchante, triste, joyeuse…- cette fascination que j'avais pour cet être inférieur. Et pourtant. Peu de femmes peuvent se vanter –du fond de leur tombe- d'avoir pu m'obséder à ce point. A vrai dire, il n'y en a eu qu'une. **Tatia Petrova**. Et maintenant que j'y repense, ce n'était pas la même obsession.

C'est Elijah qui tomba amoureux de Tatia le premier – cet idiot est incapable de résister à une Petrova, aussi insolente soit elle, comme Katherina, ou bien abusivement pure et naïve comme Elena-. Mon amour n'en était pas vraiment un. Mon grand frère était amoureux, il fallait que je connaisse ça aussi. Il faut dire toutefois que la beauté et le charme de Tatia était connu de tous et faisait l'unanimité. Comme les deux autres Doppelgänger, elle pouvait vous faire croire que vous étiez l'homme le plus séduisant qu'elle ait jamais rencontré, et la seconde d'après vous dédaigner pour aller courir dans les bras d'un autre. _Salope_. C'était plus un amour compétitif qui m'animait. Je voulais l'avoir, pour ne pas qu'Elijah l'ait. Elle devait être mienne. Déjà à l'époque, j'étais un sadique et un vicelard. Que voulez-vous, j'étais jeune et insouciant.

Oui mais voilà, aujourd'hui j'ai changé –du moins sur ce point. Les robes, les bijoux, les dons de sang, les danses, les invitations à visiter les plus belles villes du monde, la capacité à ne pas l'égorger lorsqu'elle allait trop loin, les dessins, les mots doux… Tout ça n'était dirigé que vers elle. Caroline Forbes. Lorsqu'elle était là, bien qu'elle puisse être la créature la plus horripilante quelques fois, je me sentais apaisé. Je n'avais –presque- plus envie de répandre le mal autour de moi –cela restait quand même une nécessité. Elle était comme un rayon de soleil dans la noirceur de ma vie. Si j'avais pu lever les yeux au ciel à l'instant, je l'aurais fait sans hésiter. Poète mon œil.

A présent que je suis incapable de prononcer la moindre parole, de faire le moindre mouvement, je me rends compte à quel point je voudrais pouvoir lui avouer ce que je ressens, à quel point je voudrais lever mes bras vers elle et la serrer contre moi. Je l'aurai obligé à m'aimer, de n'importe quelle manière, à oublier ce cabot de Lockwood. On aurait pu faire tellement de choses ensemble, parcourir le monde, boire, danser, rire, vivre à fond. Cette vie ne me semble probable qu'avec elle à mes côtés. En d'autre cas, je continuerais à créer des hybrides, à tuer, à faire peur, à menacer, à torturer.

On ne se connait pas depuis longtemps, et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle fait partie intégrante de ma vie, que je la connais depuis des siècles. Malheureusement, ce sentiment que je n'ai jamais éprouvé pour qui que ce soit, n'est pas partagé. Elle préfère les garçons des campagnes. Elle aussi, c'est une idiote. Et pourtant, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour la revoir sourire une dernière fois. Pour qu'elle me regarde encore comme lorsque l'on s'est vu pour la dernière fois dans le couloir de son lycée –comme son sauveur.

Alors que mes pensées dérivent sur toutes les Caroline que je pourrais rencontrer au cours de mon existence –drôle, charmante, mais aussi sexy et désirable- je sens enfin une partie de mon corps réagir à quelque chose. Cette partie de mon corps… mes lèvres, et ce quelque chose… du _**sang**_. Soudain, mon cerveau se met à surchauffer. Du sang. Cela veut tout dire. Quelqu'un est en train de me réveiller. Le flot de sang, d'abord léger, se fait de plus en plus insistant sur mes lèvres et je le sens petit à petit s'engouffrer dans ma bouche, puis dans ma gorge. Sur son passage, il réveille les parties de moi qui étaient endormies par le sortilège. Progressivement, je retrouve la sensation d'avoir un corps, et pas simplement un esprit qui tergiverse sur des choses inutiles. Alors que mon corps se réveille doucement, je sens ce sentiment puissant m'envahir. L'espoir. Et si finalement, quelqu'un tenait à moi. Et si en fin de compte, quelqu'un sur cette horrible planète m'aimait.

En l'espace de quelques secondes, toutes les pensées cruelles que j'avais pu avoir sur les êtres que j'ai rencontrés au cours de ma vie, disparaissent. Peu importe qui est venu me réveiller, j'en serais ravi. Enfin, presque. A vrai dire, seuls mes frangins seront graciés. Si la personne qui vient de me réveiller n'est pas l'un d'eux, alors elle peut être sûre qu'elle va recevoir la punition la plus horribles qu'il n'est jamais existé. Rebekah, Kol, et même Elijah. Je suis heureux de pouvoir les revoir, même s'ils ne sont que des incapables. Avoir mis si longtemps à me réveiller…

Et là, une autre possibilité s'offre à moi. Une possibilité blonde, pétillante, belle, élégante, drôle, charmante, et tous les autres qualificatifs pouvant faire l'éloge d'une personne peuvent servir à ma cause. Peut-être que cette fille qui m'obsède à enfin compris qui la rendra vraiment heureuse. Peut-être qu'elle est venue dans l'espoir que je la pardonne d'avoir mis tout ce temps à se décider. Peut-être s'est-elle rendue compte à quel point elle tenait à moi.

Alors que mon esprit, mon corps et mon cœur s'emballent, je me sens la force d'ouvrir mes paupières lourdes. A présent, l'espoir de la voir, ou même l'envie de revoir ma fratrie me font penser que la vie n'est pas si cruelle et que finalement, Nicklaus Mikaelson a lui aussi la chance d'être heureux.


End file.
